Dark vs Light
by Wildcat023
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a sister, and she was different than the two? Sorry the summary isn't good, I'm not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Quit it," 22-year-old Nicole said to her older brother, Dean Winchester. She tried blocking out the sound of gum popping, along with him tapping his hands against the steering wheel of the '67 Chevy Impala. "I swear to god Dean, if you do not stop right now I'll—"

"You'll what?" Dean asked turning in his seat slightly so he could look at her.

Nicole thought for a minute. "I'll do something to the car."

"If you _touch_ my car, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do. That's a promise," Dean said, looking more than serious while he faced the road again.

Sam, who had kept quiet while they drove to LA, smirked while he glanced at his siblings. Some things never change when Nicole and Dean were around each other.

"Sam," Nicole all but whined at him. "Help me out here."

"Hey, this is your problem. Not mine, sorry."

"You're sitting next to him, how can it _not_ be bothering you?" Nicole asked.

"I tune him out," Sam told her while he looked back at a piece of paper that lay on his lap.

Nicole sighed and leaned back against her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. A low groan escaped her throat when Dean, who once again, let his gum pop.

"It's so easy to annoy her," Dean said to Sam.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here," Nicole said to him.

Dean smirked.

"I may be blind Dean, but I'm not deaf."

Dean popped his gum again instead of replying.

"Sometimes I truly think you're 10," Nicole said with a shake of her head.

"And sometimes I think you're a pain in the ass," Dean said while he let his gum pop yet again and he grinned.

"Grow up."

"I already have."

"Oh really? Well I must not have realized that when you act like a little kid every single day."

"Yeah, you wouldn't realize that," Dean teased.

"Let's stop and discuss our next case, shall we?" Sam asked speaking up so he could get them to change the subject.

"Fine by me," Nicole replied first.

"Give us the low down…" Dean said a moment later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'll be fine," Nicole said to her brothers for the fifth time once they settled into the motel room in LA. "I have been alone before," she reminded them. "We're just being—"

"Over-protective brothers," she interrupted Sam from finishing his sentence.

Dean laughed. "What can we say, we're the older brothers who want to keep our younger, _blind_ sister, from getting hurt because she's in a new motel and state every so often."

"If you happen to forget Dean, I haven't been blind my whole life," Nicole said matter-fact.

"I know that, kiddo," Dean said placing his hand onto of her head as he walked past her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me kiddo?" she turned around to face the direction he went in.

"I don't know, remind me," Dean said with a grin even though she wouldn't see it as he began looking through his bag that sat on his bed.

"Don't grin at me, Deanie," she said, knowing he was grinning.

"Don't _ever_ call me Deanie," Dean said, the annoyance showed through his voice.

Nicole smirked. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Well good, that's for calling me kiddo."

Sam laughed. "You two really do act like kids sometimes."

"Shut up Sammy," both siblings said at the same time.

Sam rolled his eyes at them. "Very nice."

Dean grabbed his jacket off his bed and pulled it on. "Sam, let's go," he said heading for the door not wanting to continue to stay there any longer. "Nicole, don't open the door for anyone unless—"

"It's you. I know Dean."

Dean walked out of the room and Sam followed him.

"We'll be back soon," Sam told her.

"Bye,"

"Later, 'cole."

Nicole heard the door shut so she went to the cot she was going to sleep on and sat down. She lied down on it, and reached down to the floor, grabbing her Ipod that was on her bag. She put the headphones on and turned some music on, and the song _Get Stoned_ by Hinder played.

_The music of Get Stoned by Hinder blasted through the speakers of the Silver BMW, along with laughing and singing from two girls filled the car as they drove down the empty road of Lawrence, Kansas, the houses passed them in a blur. The neighborhood was quiet, everyone was asleep, and the two girls knew they could do anything they wanted at that moment. Nobody would be watching them to tell them to slow down, or stop for that matter._

"_This night rocks!" Nicole spoke loudly over the music. _

"_Totally!" her best friend, Colleen agreed._

_Colleen gripped the steering wheel and tapped her fingers against it to the music. Her blond hair blew around her from the open window. Sprinkles of rain hit the windshield, and landed upon the open window, making tiny puddles on the armrest. _

"_Doing this at two-am really is the perfect time to drive around without worrying about being seen by anyone," Nicole said._

"_That's for damn sure," Colleen agreed with a grin. "This'll be the time we'll do this from now on."_

_Nicole grinned with a nod. She leaned forward, reaching for the knob to turn the volume up. The music went louder, and the girls began singing along again._

_They continued to listen to the music and would occasional turn it down to chat without yelling over it. They talked about college, and how they would go shopping for new clothes to wear for when they get there. They were going to college together, and they planned on sharing a room. They would fight with anyone who tried to separate them once they got there. Nobody was going to make them have different dorms. They did everything together, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. _

_Colleen turned the volume up again, and then she leaned forward, reaching for her small handbag that sat on the floor beside the seats. When her hand landed upon it, she looked away from the road and to the tan bag._

"_What're you doing?" Nicole asked, looking at her friend._

"_Trying to get a hair tie," Colleen replied._

_Nicole nodded and then looked back at the road, her eyes drew wide with surprise. "Colleen, look out!" she yelled when she saw a truck heading right for them._

_Colleen sat up straight, grabbing the steering wheel with both hands, ready to turn it all the way to the right to get out of the way of the truck. The honking from both the vehicles echoed throughout the night and soon after, the sound of metal hitting metal, and glass breaking overlapped the sound of the honking. _

_**Nicole's POV**_

_The sound of beeping, talking and people walking around woke me up from unconscious. My eyelids felt heavy, almost making it impossible to open my eyes. After a few seconds of fighting the heaviness, my green eyes opened and I stared up at the white titled ceiling, letting my eyes adjust to the lighted room. _

"_She's waking up."_

"_Nicole?"_

_My eyes shifted downward and landed upon three worried faces. "Dad? Sam? Dean?"_

"_Yeah, 'cole it's us," Sam replied._

"_What… what happened?" I asked, my mind couldn't remember what happened._

"_You were in a car accident," my father told me. _

_I couldn't really recall the accident, but bits and pieces slowly came back to me. My eyes grew wide when everything came back at once a few moments later. I sat up a little more in the bed, and I looked around hoping to see my best friend lying on a bed on one of the sides of me. When I looked on either side, I didn't see another bed. I was in a private room. "Colleen. Where is she?" I asked with worry. My heart beat faster against my chest, I feared for the worst. I looked at them, and saw they weren't going to tell me. I had to know. "Where is she?" I all but yelled._

"_Nicole, you should rest. You've been through so much. You need—" _

"_No!" I interrupted my father. "Tell me where she is!" I looked over at Sam. He always told me things when nobody else would. "Sam?"_

_Sam lowered his eyes to the floor. _

"_Sam, please…" I begged._

_Sam raised his eyes back up to meet mine, and that was when I saw how sad he looked. That one look told me everything…_

"_No…" I shook my head. "She… can't… no…"_

"_I'm sorry," Dean said, the sadness was visible on his face. "She didn't make it…"_

_Those words hit me like a fifty-pound brick falling on top of me, knocking me down to the floor, squishing me. "She can't be dead. We… we're supposed to go to college together. We're supposed to be friends forever…" I felt the tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. I didn't want to cry, but the tears fell anyway…_

The memories of that night flooded Nicole's mind, making the pain come back again. Everytime she heard the name _Colleen_, tears welled up in her eyes and her heart-ached. "I'll never forget you, Colleen…" she whispered.


End file.
